The invention relates to a wiper blade for cleaning glass surfaces.
Wiper blades for cleaning glass surfaces on vehicles are known in highly varied configurations. Among them the so-called flat wiper blades are particularly known; they consist basically of a wiper blade body manufactured from a flexible rubber material and of support splines or spring splines engaging in lateral longitudinal grooves in the wiper blade body, which are then attached at both ends of the wiper blade body along with it to the wiper blade by means of end caps, see DE-A-197 39 256.
It is also known in the case of windshield wipers for the wiper blade body to be configured as an airfoil on its upper side facing away from the lip and thus from the glass surface to be cleaned, that is to say, with an inclined surface whose plane in the particular application includes an angle smaller than 90° with the plane of the glass surface, or with a correspondingly concave curved incline, see DE-A-197 34 843.
It is additionally known for wiper blades to provide a distribution passage inside the wiper blade body extending in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade for a cleaning or washing fluid, where discharge openings are provided at the end caps at both ends of the wiper blade to discharge the cleaning or washing fluid onto the glass surface.
One of the disadvantages of the known wiper blades of the type mentioned above is that the protruding areas or parts of the spring or carrier splines form relatively sharp edges, with a substantial risk of injury. Furthermore, these protruding parts have an especially negative aerodynamic effect on the behavior of the wiper blade and consequently of the windshield wiper at high speeds.
The object of the invention is to demonstrate a wiper blade which avoids these disadvantages.